One Month
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: It's been one month since Rose and the Doctor last visited Earth, and about a week since the creatures destroyed her bathroom...The Doctor gets curious about those supposedly winged invisible packets.


**This would be so The Doctor, I think he has potential to be this clueless. :D**

'So, where do you want to go next?' The Doctor bounded down into the main room, 'There are new moons being discovered not far from here, a planet about to implode, oh!' He turned with an excited grin to face Rose, 'The Intergalactic-Centre-for-Lost-Animals-of-Mysterious-and-Unknown-Origin! Oh I _love_ that place! Oh let's go there!' With a leap the Doctor started hurriedly flicking on the Tardis controls. 'The _hundreds_ of animals they-

'How about 2008 Earth?' Rose cut through his excited rambling loudly.

'-all different breeds..._Earth 2008_?' The Doctor squawked and fixed her with a disparaging expression, 'What do you want to go _there _for? Australia doesn't get towed away for at least 6 more months, or maybe it was 2 months,' he paused momentarily then his expression brightened again, 'nah! You want to go to the The Intergalactic-Centre-for-Lost-Animals-of-Mysterious-and-Unknown-Origin! They have monthly petting times!'

'Yes, well, on the subject of monthly occurrences,' Rose muttered.

'You can see the Rhinoxifivorous! Oh the age and wisdom of those creatures, but maybe you'd like the Malamotors? Yes, I think you'd like those best, pure pink fur-'

'EARTH!' Rose bellowed.

The Doctor blinked and looked startled. 'But it's only been about a month since we were there last time. You're not getting homesick? Or was it that unfortunate incident with those rather rude creatures latching onto the Tardis walls? You know I promised I'd redo your room, there are these magnificent interior designers not far from The Intergalactic-Centre-for-L-'

'They destroyed my bathroom!'

'Yes, well,' the Doctor looked a bit puzzled at Rose's reaction, 'yes, there's a spare bathroom just down the corridor. You can use mine if you like.'

'They destroyed _everything in my bathroom_ and I WANT TO GO TO EARTH!' Rose stamped on foot and looked close to tears.

'Well,' the Doctor passed on hand distractedly through his hair, 'if you're sure...'

'I'm sure!'

'Well, um, hold on to something!'

DRWDRW

'We travelled halfway across the universe so you could go to a _supermarket_?' The Doctor protested as Rose pushed her way passed him into the Tardis. 'A _supermarket_?' He repeated as Rose triumphantly dumped her backpack on the floor.

'Yep!' She flashed him a grin and darted back out the door carrying an empty bag.

The Doctor raised and eyebrow and looked sideways at the backpack sitting in the centre of the room. He sighed and looked studiously away, hands firmly in his pockets. After several seconds of silence he shot another surreptitious look at the backpack.

'Doctor!' Rose panted as she threw another full bag into the Tardis, 'How long do you think until we come back to Earth?'

'Well if this is what's going to happen I think a couple of years!'

'Thanks!' Rose grinned brightly and withdrew her head from around the door.

The Doctor shook his head and looked at the bag that had landed at his feet. A brightly coloured packet had fallen out of it. With a look of curiousity he crouched down and examined it intently.

'Libra?' He read out loud off the side, 'Libra?' He frowned, 'Where have I heard that before? Hm,' he sniffed and looked back down. 'Invisible? Doesn't look very invisible,' he lifted it up to the light and swivelled the packet from side to side, 'maybe it has special properties?' He plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out another packet, holding them up for comparison. 'Wings?' He read in disbelief, 'it has _wings_?'

Rose opened the Tardis door feeling very satisfied, she had received some very strange looks as she had emptied the shelves, but at least she was prepared now. Turning around she slowly froze in shock.

'Rose? Rose is that you?' the Doctor called curiously, 'What _are_ these things? Wings, no wings, liners, regular and _invisible_?' There was a high-pitched buzz as the Doctor intently ran his sonic screwdriver over the mounds of packets on the floor surrounding him.


End file.
